


Tea

by tamethespaghetti



Category: Redline (Anime), Trava: Fist Planet (Anime)
Genre: Deep space, For once I didn't write Trava smoking, Implied Relationships, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamethespaghetti/pseuds/tamethespaghetti
Summary: The darkness of space is warmer when you have someone to share it with.
Relationships: Shinkai/Trava (Trava Fist Planet)
Kudos: 3





	Tea

It was dark when Trava opened his eyes. Not because it was too early in the morning for anything to be awake, or because all the lights in the ship were off to preserve fuel, but because he was in space and it was always so damn dark in space. Unless you got too close to a star, so more correctly, it was always dark in space unless you were about to die.

Trava shut his eyes again and rolled around in bed for a bit, waiting to see if he’d be able to fall back asleep. After about ten minutes he only succeeded in tangling himself up in sheets so he acquiesced and got up. He stretched and grumbled and considered putting on pants. And like nearly every morning, he stayed pants-less. He didn’t want to get his pants all sweaty when he got down to business.

He dropped to the floor and started his normal routine. The same circuits he’d been doing every morning since he’d been in the army and he moved through each exercise with precision, speed, discipline, and purely through muscle memory. Maybe he couldn’t do as many reps as he could when he was at his peak, and maybe his joints creaked a bit more than they used to, but at least he still did the circuits. Old habits died hard.

By the time he finished the circuits and stood back up he was sweating hard. He walked over to the corner of his room when he kept his weights and threw a couple plates on the bar and started on the next part of his morning workout.

It was still dark when he was done, so he blindly searched the floor and smiled when his foot made contact with a mass of soft, well-worn fabric. He pulled his pants off the floor and slid them on. After a few more seconds of searching he still hadn’t found his shirt so he decided not to bother looking for it, he was too hot and sweaty for that anyway, so he slipped out of his room, half-dressed, and started walking. 

The halls of their ship were dark and quiet and he briefly considered taking out the Speedmaster, but he needed Shinkai to help and the lazy amphibian wouldn’t be awake for hours yet. So Trava made a right turn into the kitchen and started making some tea instead.

He turned a light on and got to work. While he waited for the water to boil he sat on the counter and looked out the ship’s window. Out at the endless blackness that surrounded the ship from every direction, and the blips of light that were thankfully far enough away. It looked especially empty out there in this pocket of space, like there was more space than normal in between all the celestial objects and in between anything and their small, insignificant ship.

The kettle beeped, pulling Trava out of space and back onto the ship. He hopped off the countertop and pulled out the container of miscellaneous herb, plants, and spices and mixed up the tea. He didn’t realize he had poured two cups out of habit until he picked one up and there was still a cup on the counter. Huh. He put the cup back down and made his way through the corridors of the ship until he found himself outside of Shinkai’s room.

He didn’t bother knocking.

“Hey.”

Through the darkness he could hear Shinkai groan and make a shuffling noise that Trava guessed was Shinkai pulling the sheets over his head.

“Go away,” Shinkai voice was muffled but Trava could hear the anger in his voice.

“Aww you’re so mean in the morning,” Trava pouted and walked further into the room. He even closed the door behind him so Shinkai couldn’t be too mad at him.

“Not everyone is a morning person,” Shinkai grumbled.

Trava didn’t really have a rebuttal to that so instead he pulled down his pants and stepped out of them, leaving a nice puddled of blue fabric on Shinkai’s floor.

“I made tea.”

“I don’t want tea. I want to sleep.”

“Suit yourself,” Trava replied and jumped onto Shinkai’s bed.

“Hey!” Shinkai yelped, thrashing around in surprise, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Going back to bed,” Trava replied calmly, narrowly avoiding one of Shinkai’s limbs as he reached over and pulled the sheets off of Shinkai’s head. The thrashing stopped and although it might have been too dark to see Shinkai’s face but Trava knew he was glaring at him.

“Go back to your own bed.”

“I’m too tired to go all the way back there,” Trava complained, “Just let me stay here.”

Shinkai was silent for a moment before letting out a defeated huff and turning over.

“If you start snoring I’ll kick you in the balls.”

“So kind Shinkai-chan,” Trava said in a singsong voice that he knew Shinkai hated. He slipped under the sheets and cuddled up behind Shinkai. The other man stiffened suddenly.

“Trava?”

“Hmm?”

“Are yon naked?”

A smirk spread across Trava’s lips.

“Shush. I’m sleeping,” he replied as he pressed himself closer up against Shinkai’s body so that there was no doubt in Shinkai’s mind that Trava was in fact, very naked.

“I hate you.”

Trava chuckled and that was the last sound any of them made until Shinkai fell back asleep and started snoring softly. Of course Trava had been lying to Shinkai when he said he’d been tired, they both had known that, so it wasn’t like he was prepared to fall back asleep anytime soon. But he was perfectly content being here, in the dark, listening to that weird snoring that he’d gotten used to ages ago.

He closed his eyes and relaxed.

~*~

It was dark when Shinkai opened his eyes, and substantially warmer than normal. He wouldn’t complain about that, but he would complain about nearly being pushed off his own bed. Just, not now. Because Trava was sleeping peacefully beside him and a quiet Trava was a good Trava. There were a lot of things that Shinkai found very annoying about Trava, but that fact that he didn’t snore wasn’t one of them. Also, Trava could be pretty cute when he slept, but even that did annoy Shinkai sometimes.

As quietly as he could, Shinkai slid out of bed and gathered up his clothes. On his way out of the room he nearly broke his neck when he tripped over a pair of oversized blue pants. Trava somehow managed to sleep through a embarrassingly high pitched yelp and the sound of a decently heavy body hitting the floor, but Shinkai was okay with that and immensely thankful that Trava didn’t have another humiliating thing to rib him about.

Shinkai changed outside his own room and made his way to the kitchen. He rolled his eyes. The light in the kitchen had been left on and when there were only two people on a ship Shinkai knew exactly who had forgotten to turn it off. The same person who had left two cups on tea on the kitchen counter.

He walked over to the two now very cold cups of murky green water. Shinkai smiled. He poured both cups out and started making a new batch.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I think Trava is a morning person so I wrote this. Also two guys floating around in a spaceship has so much writing potential.


End file.
